I'm Nothing Without You
by smelza
Summary: Harry is strongly pulled towards Hermione. But her powerful magic threatens their relationship. (Chapter 3 is now up!) Rated R for later chapters.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: This story has not been approved, licensed, or checked by J.K Rowling, or Warner Brothers Studios. The characters and places in this story belong entirely to J.K Rowling.  
  
Chapter 1 Harry Potter looked over the rim of his glasses to where Hermione Granger was sitting at the Gryffindor table in Hogwarts. Hermione was laughing and talking with a friend. In the candlelight she looked bewitching. Her once bushy brown hair was now waist-long, silky and caramel coloured. Her brown eyes had turned golden, which Harry knew had not transformed with the help of magic. Harry's stomach flipped. Harry longed to be sitting where Hermione's friend was, and be laughing and talking with her. He and Hermione were still best friends, but somehow Harry knew that that fact that he had a major crush on her would not go down well. Suddenly, Harry was awakened from his thoughts. "Oi, Harry!" Ron was nudging him in the ribs. "What do you think about Malfoy and Parkinson, eh?" Harry looked up. At the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson were all over each other, their meals forgotten. Harry turned away in disgust. "So, whaddya think, Harry?" Harry allowed himself a grin. "Well, we knew it was coming all along." "Yeah." Harry looked back over to Hermione, but she had gone. Harry was vaguely aware of the fact that Ron was talking, but he wasn't catching any of it. ".so I said, well, Ginny, you want to act that way, fine! But-- hey, where are you going?" Harry pushed away his chair, ignoring Ron. He walked out of the Great Hall, towards Gryffindor tower, where he knew Hermione would be. He gave the password to the fat lad's portrait (tiddlywinks) and climbed in. Hermione was there, alone. She was sitting by herself by the fire. The light from the flames rested on her face, drawing out her profile. As she turned the page, a silky lock of hair fell over her face. She brushed it back with fine fingers. Harry felt his stomach turn. He found that he was suddenly incapable of moving. Harry moved towards her. When he heard him coming, Hermione marked her page and set it on her lap, and stared at it. To Harry's amazement, the book rose gently into the air, landing on a small table near them. It landed neatly on a pile of books. Hermione looked up at Harry, as though this remarkable display of power was totally normal. Harry decided it would be wise not to say anything. Hermione smiled up at him, and patted a chair near her. "Sit down, Harry." Hermione's voice wasn't the bright, nagging thing it had been when she was young and ugly. Her voice was soft, and fell on his ears in light, musical tones. Harry loved to hear it. "What's on your mind?" she asked quietly. Harry hesitated. Would tonight be the night that he told her how he felt? Looking at her again, Harry felt that familiar feeling in his stomach. He looked down at his hands. But this did not help. He stared directly into her eyes. They were pure gold, and they were clear and filled with light. Harry stuttered. "I-I." Hermione casually punched him on the shoulder. "Harry! Come on, open up. What is it? It can't be that bad." That bad? Yeah, it's bad, thought Harry. It's bad enough that it could threaten our relationship. How would you feel if I told you I have a huge crush on you, I feel funny whenever I'm near you, and that I can't stand not to be near you? Looking into those beautiful golden eyes, Harry found himself lost for words. He shook himself. Would tonight be the night?arryHarrhHarry 


	2. Discovery

Harry looked up at Hermione. His mouth was dry. He felt that funny feeling in his stomach again.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Hermione was looking at him.  
  
"What's the matter?" Her beautiful features were transformed into a look of concern. "Is something wrong? You tell me, now. What is it?"  
  
But Harry couldn't do it. He just couldn't. How could he tell her? He couldn't look into those pretty golden eyes anymore.  
  
Harry stumbled up to the boys' tower.  
  
But that night, still fully dressed, lying wide awake in his bed, Harry was lost in thoughts. He was crazy over Hermione. He had to talk to her. He just had to!  
  
Jumping out of bed, Harry grabbed his wand  
  
"Accio girls in Hermione's dormitory!"  
  
All the girls from Hermione's room came whizzing through the door, and landed in a mess on Harry's bed.  
  
All of them, though, Harry noted with satisfaction, were still asleep.  
  
Silently, Harry crept up to the girls' room.  
  
Hermione was there, sleeping in bed. Her long eyelashes curled over her shut eyes, and her breathing was low and even.  
  
Harry raised his wand, and put a silencing charm on the walls, and a locking charm on the door.  
  
Harry walked over to her bed. He touched her, gently. His fingers traced the hem of her school robes. She, too, had gone to sleep still dressed.  
  
Harry touched her cheek. Hermione's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Harry? What-what are you doing?"  
  
"Ssh." He put a finger to her lips. She looked up at him, her golden eyes holding sudden realization.  
  
Harry gently pulled away Hermione's school robes. They revealed a beautiful body, shining in the moonlight.  
  
Harry slowly took off his own robes.  
  
Hermione looked up at him without a trace of fear or disturbance.  
  
Readying himself, Harry climbed on top of her.  
  
"And you went the whole way?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Clothes off and everything?"  
  
Another nod.  
  
"Oh my god."  
  
Ron and Harry were sitting by the fire in the Gryffindor common room. Harry had just recounted last night's events to Ron, and he was sitting back in his chair now, feeling like there was a huge load off his chest.  
  
Ron was shocked. Amazed. Silent. Speechless. And totally, utterly, jealous.  
  
"I can't believe you did that. Hermione Granger, the school's most beautiful, luscious, sexiest, most gorgeous babe. Wow."  
  
Harry was feeling pretty proud of himself, and he didn't have that shaky feeling when he looked at Hermione anymore.  
  
Ron grabbed Harry's arm.  
  
"But, Harry."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You do know about-that thing, right?" Ron gave a shaky smile.  
  
"What thing?"  
  
"You know that- thing." Ron was looking very uncomfortable.  
  
Harry shook his head and smiled.  
  
"No idea what you're talking about." Ron sighed. "I'm sorry it's me who has to tell you this, Harry. But Hermione has a terrible secret. I can't believe she never told you."  
  
Harry stared, totally unprepared for what Ron was about to say next. 


	3. Worries and Nightmares

"Hermione! Hermione! NOOOOOOO, HERMIONE, NO!"  
  
Harry woke up, shaking and sweating. He fumbled for his glasses, and put them on. He sat bolt upright. He stared around the room.  
  
All was quiet. It had just been a nasty dream. A nightmare, that was all.  
  
Still shaking, Harry and set his mind back to the scene last night. Ron had looked so troubled.  
  
"Harry," he had said, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Harry, Hermione is powerful. Really powerful."  
  
"I know that."  
  
"No, I mean she has a terrible power that she can't control sometimes. She has black outs, visions. She can move things with her mind. She blanks out, does things, and then can't remember them."  
  
Harry looked at Ron, wondering what he was on.  
  
"Uh, Ron, Hermione is-well, was, my best friend. I'd know if something was wrong."  
  
Ron shook his head.  
  
"No, Harry, don't you see? Hermione has always been like this, from the moment we met her. We just never noticed, never saw what she'd got."  
  
Ron trailed off, shuddering.  
  
"Harry," he said, his voiced dropping to a whisper, "Hermione is powerful. More powerful than either you or I could possibly imagine. It's important that you stay away from her!"  
  
Harry frowned, then grinned. He looked at Ron with a smile.  
  
"Ron, that's not going to work. I know you want her, and now that I've got her, you're jealous. Sorry. That isn't going to work. Hermione and I are staying together."  
  
He had left Ron alone there, and gone up to sleep.  
  
But that night he had a terrible dream, the worst he'd ever had. It was of Hermione standing in the Great Hall, everyone dead around her. Students and teachers alike, all dead.  
  
Then Harry had woken up.  
  
Now he looked around him. Neville, Seamus, Dean and Ron were all sleeping peacefully.  
  
Harry lay back, beginning to calm down. It was just a dream. That was all. Just a scary dream. Nothing to worry about.  
  
Okay, please review! I need to know whether this story is so crap I should stop, or whether it actually has some potential, and I should keep going. R&R!! 


End file.
